


Greetings!

by Cuphead_Fan_230



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 04:59:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12833817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuphead_Fan_230/pseuds/Cuphead_Fan_230
Summary: This is my introduction





	Greetings!

Hello Everbody! This is my first timd ever writing on here so I am going to tell ya'll about me! I am still in school and I am a female! I love the games Cuphead and Left 4 Dead 1 and 2 so you'll probably see that mostly. My favorite ship in both of those games is DevilDice (Devil x King Dice) snd Nellis (Ellis x Nick). I have 3 cats and 1 dog and love them all! I have a wattpad account called Endergirl555 and I will probably post more there than here. I will not share my real name alright, I refuse to! Mostly because my ma wouldn't let me. That is pretty much it about me. Read my cringe content on here if you want. I am not one of those people that shouts that you must read my stuff so yeah. 

 

BTW:


End file.
